Card list
Here is a collection of all the cards currently avalible in the game. You can obtain most of these cards from booster packs from the store or as rewards from multiplayer adventure, tournament PVP, multiplayer PVP and campaign. Card marked in light green are AI only cards. Summons A Abomination , Aerolt , Alchemy lab , Alligore , Alphax , Anchortooth , Ankou , Antionite , Assault Tank , Atanos , Avsen , Axhiss B Bandit , Banyo , Basilisk , Belagras , Belagriss , Bernard Banks , Blade Trap , Blazix , Bogwag , Bone Wall , Brain Scrambler , Brega C Cannaos , Carnine , Celestial Fort , Chewga , Chromadile , Cookley , Corrupter , Corrupter egg , Crystal ball D Destroyer , Devourer , Devourer egg , Drainer , Dregasus , Drone , Drunk Sailor E Embress F Fangon , Fanshu , Filos , Firang , Firebird , Fire Elemental , Fungly , Freezig , Frogami , Fursha G Gemini Beast , Gemini Warrior , Gemini Wizard , Golden Golem , Goldrake , Golget , Grax , Great Tree H Harvester , Hatchling , Healing Circle , Homunculus , Horned Dragon , Howlan , Hunter , Hunter egg , Hydreen , Hydrolus I Immortal , Impor , Impor Barbarian , Impor Captain , Impor Raider , Impor Shaman K Kamolon , Kraken , Krodent , Krull L Leonarth , Leviathan M Magellan , Malkarth , Mantisk , Master Yim , Mazeus , Mumwad , Mushroot O Oxidus P Phoenix , Polaris , Polterboy , Poltergirl , Pegabon , Petalia , Petalok , Plolem , Plolemite , Praxian Sub , Pyrin Q Queen R Ratzer , Razormaw , Razoar , Rhinok , Riptoad , Rob OT-VH , Rock Spitter , Rodentaur , Rodenti , Rubeast , Rylus S Sacred Glade , Sandria , Scorpia , Sedimentus , Seeker Turret , Sentra , Shellron , Shield Generator , Shina , Skeleton , Skeleton Mage , Smolders , Sparcus ,Spike Demon , Spindress , Spy Bot , Stagunis , Stealth Bat , Stinger , Stinger egg , Stone Golem T Terranis , Thena , Thorn Wall , Tombtooth , Treasuregeist , Tuskor U Uni V Void Cannon W Walrush , Webling , Whistly , Wolfug Consumables A Archmage Staff , Armageddon , Aqua Beam , Assasin Claw , Assasin's Mark , Avalanche . B Black Tome , Blade of Corruption , Blessing , Blind , Blood Ruby Pendant , Breeding Nest . C Champion , Cleanse , Cloak of Invisiblity , Cocoon , Concentration , Corrosive Acid , Corruption , Courage . D Dagger of Rituals , Dark Bolt , Dark Power , Dark Shroud , Deadly Poison , Deluge , Diamond Armor , Dispel , Divine Armor , Divine Hammer , Divine Shield , Dragon Plate , Drown , Dueling Pistols . E Earth Spike , Earthquake , Elixer of Life , Elixer of Power , Endurance , Entangling Roots , Eruption , Eternal Covenant . F Fear , Feeding Frenzy , Fiery Grasp , Fireball , Flame Bomb , Flamethrower , Flash , Flash Bomb , Flight , Force Field , Frenzy , Frost Bow . G Gas Bomb , Glacial Spike , Glaciorn , Golden Compass , Growth , Gust . H Hawk Eye , Healing Breath , Healing Geyser , Healing Herbs , Health Potion , Heat Wave , Hurricane . I Ice Shield , Infestation . J Judgement K King's Crown L Last Stand M Magic mirror , Magic Muffin , Masamune , Martyrdom , Meditation , Memory Burn , Metamorphosis , Meteor Shower , Muramasa . N Necromancer Amulet O Octoslap P Paralyze , Parley , Philosopher's Stone , Piercing Spear , Plague , Poison claw , Potion of Experience , Potion of Fortitude , Potion of Intelligence , Potion of Reflection , Potion of Shielding , Potion of Strength , Power Suit . R Rage , Raid , Rally , Revive , Ring of clarity , Ritual , Royal Jelly . S Scurvy , Shock , Shunpo Shoes , Shuriken Barrage , Souldrinker Amulet , Star Pendant , Stasis Charm , Sticky Grenade , Suppress , Swarm . T Templar Armor , Thunderstorm , Time Bomb , Transmute , Tsunami U Undead Crown , Urchin Volley V Vitality , Void Blade , Void Field . W Water Prison , Weakening Poison , Web , White Scepter , Wizard Gauntlet , Wizard Hat , Word of power: Fir Category:Totemica Category:Totemica: Duelist